A Witchy Beginning: Haunting at the Castle/Transcript
Prologue The Forest Castle Musuem. A black female tour is showing a crowd of people painting of a prince wearing a dark green cape with a sad expresson his face, Above in the far right in the sky in the painting, was a tiny silhouette of a woman with long hair on a broomstick. "And all he could do was banish her." explained the tour guide to the visitors "No matter what he thought of, the commoners wouldn't listen to him." The crowded ohhed in amazment. The guide then continued to talk "Now, if you all would come with me, we will now be seeing where he.." all of a sudden a horrfyingly demonic laugh came out of the nowhere, which shocked the tourists and the guide as they looked up. "HA HAAA ahhahaha!" And with that, a scary witch with wavy long black hair wearing a purple dress and hat, silver earrings, an owl-leather belt, red and white stripped socks, black short-heeled shoes with an equally-scary black cat swooped down on a flying broomstick. Terrified, the crowd ran and screamed as the witch chased them down. "Leave this castle before you're doomed for eternity!" she said as continued to laugh demonically. Scrappy meets Debbie In a brownstone neigborhood, walking nervously, was a little girl. She had white skin, orange medium-length hair in a ponytail. on her face was a pink pair of round glasses, she wore a coquelicot long-sleeved sweater shirt, a avcado green shirt, a pair of medium white socks, and white mary jane shoes. She was holding a bag of trash to take out. "I don't wanna" she said talking to herself "But Mommy says I should try to." Meanwhile, only three bushes away from her, was Scrappy-Doo, pacing the sidewalk in circles. "Gee, I sure wish I was with Uncle Scooby again." he said to himself outloud "To solve those mysteries, find out who they really are.." And he began leaping but overall not noticing that he was getting closer to the girl. "And to fight those monsters! Giving them lefts! and rights! and ruff!" and with that he jumped, landing right behind the girl "RUFF!" "YIPES!" cried the girl and she rushed behind the stairway. Realizing he scared a young girl, Scrappy walked closer to the stairway wearing gulity expression on his face. "Aw, I.." he said sadly "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare ya. I didn't even know you were there." the girl then came up shakingly and began talking "It It It...It's alright. I thought you were a scary guard dog." "Do you live here?" asked Scrappy with a curious smile "Yeah" answered the girl in a slightly-soft voice "I live down the block, where do you live? "Right there." said Scrappy, pointing at a stone apartment way down the street Suddenly, the girl shook her head out of her shaking "Wait a minute, do I know you?" she asked Scrappy looked at her confused "I don't think so." he then smiled "But I'll introduce myself. Hi! I'm Scrappy-Doo!" "Scrappy..DOO?!" the girl said in shock "By any chance, you don't know a Scooby-Doo, do you?" "You bet I do!" answered Scrappy jumping with joy "He's my uncle." The girl then looked at him in shock with her mouth opened and her eyebrows raised in a suprised expression. "Your uncle?!" "Yep, so who are you?" Scrappy asked pointing at her the girl finally walked out from hiding "I'm...uh...Debbie Cahill" she answered "and I'm a big fan of Mystery Inc." "You are?!" "Uh-huh, I always like their solving stories." Scrappy smiled in excited "I actually used to solve mysteries with them Debbie." "You did?" "Yeah!" Scrappy said as he began flexing his left muscle "I was tough and would try to fight and SPLAT those fake monsters! Catch them with my scrappy-traps! And hanging with Shaggy and my Uncle Scooby, the three of us were real pals." An idea then came to Scrappy's little head "Hey, Speaking of "pals", do you wanna my friend, Debbie?" "Friends?" Debbie asked with a sudden puzzled look on her face "I really don't have friends. Kids my age torment me for being a easily-scared coward. But my parents say I have to make friends." "I'll be your friend." answered Scrappy with a big smile on his face "And you sound like Shaggy to be honest Debbie." And with that compliment, Debbie gave Scrappy an accepting smile "Alright Scrappy!" "Yay!" cheered Scrappy as he jumped into Debbie's hands, and she instantly hugged him and twirled around. When she finally stopped, Scrappy jumped out free from her arms and another idea hit him "Now that we're friends Debbie, would ya like to have lunch with me?" "Um, alright." answered Debbie With that Scrappy yanked Debbie by the left arm and happily skipped along as Debbie bounced on the ground from Scrappy's skipping. "Ow! Ouch! Ouch! Ow!" A "First" Mystery As Scrappy skipped along the sidewalk with Debbie, they kept getting closer to the Forest Castle Museum, which outside, had a rectangular sign that said "Closed Indefinitely". As Scrappy began to skip, Debbie took a look at the sign and became alarmed. "Wait!" she cried as she broke free from Scrappy. Debbie took a longer look at the sign and read it. Scrappy walked to her in confusion. "What's wrong, Debbie?" "I've been to this museum before Scrappy, it's one of my favorite places for a field trip." Scrappy looked up "Oh, wow." "Why would it close for good?" "Because it's haunted." said a man's voice from no where. "Yipes!" Debbie jumped and snatched Scrappy. From her left behind came out a black man with bushy eyebrows wearing an ebony dress suit, beige pants and oxford shoes. "Didn't mean to scare you." the man laughed "I'm Marquis Ekin, the museum historian. And you two?" "D-D-Debbie." she answered nervously, just as Scrappy jumped out of her hands. "And I'm Scrappy-Doo!" he said proudly. After he bowed in his introduction, Scrappy shooked his head "Now you saying that this museum is....''haunted ''?" "Mm-hm" Marquis nodded as his smiled disappeared "By the Witch of Forest Castle." "Witch?!" Debbie panicked "You mean the old story?!" "What story?" asked Scrappy confusingly. Marquis spoke "It's one of the castle's oldest stories. It starts the prince who used to live in the real Forest Castle in Europe, Prince Callum the First. Callum was a decent and peace-loving prince who loved the company his wife, children, and even the knights of the Round Table. But among the commoners who would love to come to the castle was Widow Morley, a kindly elderly lady who had a love for art, poetry, and music and was a close friend the entire royal family. But shady commoners in Category:Transcripts